


Failsafe

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [33]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda





	Failsafe

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Set Brakna of Brakir worked feverishly on his part of the programming necessary for the defense platforms.

The Brakiri were a mercantile race. They were not particularly warlike and not particularly fun-loving. Their entire culture revolved around the concept of money – and business.

Since they had achieved interstellar flight, they had spent their time and resources to influence the races they encountered using financial means.

Their greatest rivals were the Drazi Federation. Drazi were difficult to influence because their entire government changed every five cycles. During the transitions, the Drazi were only interested in dominating one another based on some arcane ritual. All that the Brakiri knew was that every five years, all Drazi suddenly started wearing Green and Purple Sashes. And when the transition was over, all Drazi were wearing either Green or purple.

Another annoying thing was that the new leader was almost invariably some Drazi that had hidden his influence from outsiders until they took over. If one didn't know better, it was if their method of picking a leader was completely random. The Brakiri knew that such was impossible, and so spent vast sums attempting to actually suss out the hidden controls used.

And between these transitions the Drazi were only interested in barter – not high finance. They had traders, but Drazi traders were only interested in money as a counting system – not as a means of controlling others.

Still, they did do some business with the Drazi and the current project was one such project. The new Drazi leader had ordered that a defensive satellite system be purchased. The Drazi had seen what could happen when the Earthers had been almost annihilated when invaded by the Mimbari.

And so, even as that conflict was still ongoing, the Brakiri started building such a system for sale. If the Earthers survived, it was speculated that even they would be interested. Particle beams could target specific threats – large warships, etc. – and locally made missiles could be used to pepper an invading force with thousands upon thousands of missiles: Who would need precise targeting if the area was saturated with deadly projectiles?

And so, a year after starting, Set Brakna was almost ready to submit the targeting program to the supervising programmer.

Suddenly, in the area in front of his home desk, a bright light appeared. Out of that light a figure appeared.

Set stood up in shock, unthinking. He didn't even have the presence of mind to try to call the authorities.

* * *

Harry looked around at the room in which he had arrived. He saw that there was one person present – who obviously wasn't human. The person was staring at him in shock.

He raised his hand in a polite wave. "Hello there. Where exactly am I?"

The person looked surprised for a moment and then said in stilted (although very proper) English, "You are in my home in the city of Dolati, on the world of Brakir. Who are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Harry Potter, Inter-dimensional Traveler. And your name?"

The man (he was obviously male) nodded respectfully, "Set Brakna, Computer Programmer, Brakir Corporation."

Harry was interested. "Computer programmer? What are you working on – if I may ask?"

The man considered him for a moment and then said, "Why do you ask?"

Harry chuckled. "Due to a … mistake … on my part, I have become disassociated dimensionally. For the last many years, I have been moving from place to place, usually arriving when and where I am needed. Usually I arrive close to whomever I need to help. And so, I am curious: What are you working on?"

* * *

Set looked at the Earther curiously. His story sounded … odd. But he was interested enough in the man's method of arrival to continue talking to him. "I am currently working on the programming for defense platforms which can be placed around a world to help defend it from invasion from outside forces." Set sat back down and looked around. "I apologize that I have no more seats – I don't usually have visitors within this room."

The man shrugged and then pulled out a stick. Suddenly, at the place where the man pointed the stick there appeared a chair! It was an odd looking thing and rather soft – almost decadent to his mind. The man sat down in the chair and looked at him. "That's alright – this one will last for as long as I'm here."

Set looked at the man in shock. "How did you do that?"

The Earther's face broke into a grin. "Where I'm from, there are a number of humans who have the ability to control energy in odd and unusual ways. We call this magic. And those who can do it are called witches and wizards. I'm what would be called a wizard."

Set thought furiously. "Like a technomage?"

The man, Harry, shook his head. "No. No technology. Much of our magic actually interferes with technology. One reason I placed my chair so far from your station – I didn't want to cause any damage." Harry paused and then continued. "Magic is useful, but has its limitations and dangers. The accident which caused me to become unassociated was magical in nature."

Set was fascinated and asked his own question in return, "So, why did you want to know what I was doing?" After listening to the whole explanation, Set asked, "Why do you think you have arrived here?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked, "You say your targeting system allows for a 360 degree targeting, right?" Set nodded. "And this is a planetary defense platform yes?" Set nodded again. "My question is: Why would it need to be 360 degrees? Wouldn't that open the door to the system being used on the planet itself?"

Set considered that for a moment. "Well, it could happen that the system might be used to target a ship that made it through."

Harry looked dubiously at him. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Set nodded respectfully. Harry's idea was actually quite good. He decided that he would include it within the programming package. After his decision to incorporate it, the man stood up and caused the chair to disappear. "I hope it's unnecessary – but if it IS necessary, I hope you are around to see the result."

Set nodded. "I thank you for your input."

The man nodded. He turned and suddenly compressed down into a small ball of light. Strains of music wafted around his chambers while the light faded away. The music was quite odd.

* * *

Jeffrey Stephenson, Lieutenant J.G., Earthforce, Research & Development Division, sat with his Brakiri counterpart as he reviewed the concerns that had been found when the programming on their new platforms was being reviewed.

For the most part, everything within the package was great. He, however, had found one item which concerned him. "There is one thing I need to enquire about." He moved the programming language to a particular section. "Why is this here?" He pointed to several lines of code which had been hidden within the program.

The Brakiri smiled and looked at Jeffrey. "It's a failsafe. While the targeting is 360 degrees, there was concern brought by a … friend, an Earther friend actually … that …." As the alien explained, Jeffrey nodded in understanding. The reasoning behind the location of the code and why it wasn't explained within the briefing package was explained quite well.

Lt. Stephenson thanked his counterpart and asked to continue the meeting after lunch. During lunch, Jeffrey considered what he was told and what his duty was. In the end, he decided that discretion was the better part of valor.

If the platform was ever used incorrectly – well, this would make certain it couldn't happen. He wouldn't say anything.

* * *

(Bold Taken from Bablyon 5, Season 4, Episode "End Game")

"**Signal coming in from Earthdome.**"

Captain John Sheridan nodded in response to the comment from the Captain of record on the Agamemnon. "**Put it through. And route it to the rest of the ships.**"

A woman's voice, recognized by Sheridan as a senator that he had respect for, sounded throughout the ships. "**Captain Sheridan. This is an emergency transmission. President Clark is dead. He took his own life before we could arrest him. But he left a message on his desk. Two words: 'Scorched Earth.'**" The senator's voice was grim, and showed real fear. "**Captain, I believe he's turned the defense grid toward Earth. We can't override the systems here. If you don't stop them, They'll fire in ten minutes. Captain. The particle beams on those defense platforms can level forty percent of the planets surface. You have to stop them before they can fire!**"

Sheridan nodded grimly to himself. He started calling out, "**Sheridan, to attack fleet, you …**" Suddenly he was interrupted by a voice from one of the bridge crew.

Everyone looked at the man in shock for interrupting in such a critical moment. But the man had a wide grin as he called out, "Captain! They'll shut down if they are locked in! Give it thirty seconds!"

Captain James called out, "Stephenson! Explain!"

Lt. Commander Stephenson, fourth in command and head of the engineering department, replied, "Captain! I was the engineer who reviewed the code for those platforms when they were purchased. They have a failsafe. If more than five percent of the platforms are locked toward the planet they are placed around, they will shut down when they stop moving." He paused as the two captains looked at each other. "It was a failsafe that the programmer who wrote the targeting algorithm used by the platforms put in place. It was only known by the programmers." He paused. "We didn't say anything for exactly this kind of scenario: We never wanted the platforms used as methods to destroy the inhabitants of Earth."

Sheridan looked at the man. "Are you sure?"

Jeffery Stephenson looked at the man whom he admired almost more than anyone else in Earthforce. "Yes, Sir. The code was hidden. If they shut down in the next twenty seconds, it was never changed."

Sheridan called out to all of the listening ships. "All ships. Target the platforms. If they don't shut down within 30 seconds … destroy them." He called out to another who was listening. "**Delenn, we need you.**"

The vast fleet of ships started moving toward the defense platforms. The allied fleet surged forward to also target the defense platforms.

Suddenly, all the platforms, which had been moving and opening their missile silos suddenly … stopped.

Within Earthdome, the panel which monitored the defense platforms called out a klaxon warning and every screen erased itself and a message appeared: "SYSTEM SHUT DOWN TO PREVENT PLANETARY BOMBARDMENT. ALL TARGETING OF PLANET DISABLED. SYSTEM WILL RESET IN FIVE MINUTES. COMMAND CODES REQUIRED TO RESTART SYSTEM: PRESIDENT, CHAIRMAN JOINT CHIEFS OF STAFF, PRESIDENT OF EARTH SENATE."

Senator Caroline Crosby felt her heart rate suddenly drop and she had to support herself to prevent herself from dropping to the floor. She called out to the line which hadn't been closed, "Captain Sheridan. The system is resetting itself. Failsafe worked. The crisis is over."

Captain John Sheridan shuddered in relief. He and Captain James fell against each other in celebration. Captain James said, "You did it, John."

Sheridan grinned and said, "No. WE did it." He stood up and called out to communications. "Are we still on with the fleet and Earthdome?" The comm officer nodded. "With the death of President Clark, at this time, 2:04 AM Earth Standard Time, I, Captain John J Sheridan, Earthforce, hereby relinquish control of all Earthforce Units within this fleet to the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Earthforce, as determined by the Earth Senate under the EA Constitution. I hereby request Captain James of the Agamemnon to take direct command for cleanup efforts of Earth orbit. I, Captain John J Sheridan, Commander of Earth Alliance station Babylon 5, relinquish any command of the non-Earth Alliance allied fleet to Ambassador Delenn of the Mimbari Federation. At 12:00 hours, Earth Standard Time, I, John J Sheridan, will present myself to Senator Crosby in Earthdome so that I may be placed into custody in preparation of a Board of Review for my actions and the actions of all of those who placed themselves under my command. That is all."

He motioned to the comm officer who nodded respectfully and cut all the lines out to the rest of the fleet, Earthdome, and any others listening in.

The crew of the Agamemnon, stunned at this command, all stood there for a moment until Captain James snapped to attention and saluted. All of the bridge crew followed suit.

Captain Sheridan looked at them all proudly as he snapped to attention and returned the salute.

Suddenly, the fleet picked up a jump point forming in front of them and an Earthforce heavy cruiser appeared before them: EAS Apollo.

A voice came over the comm system. "EAS Apollo to Captain John Sheridan. At this time, 2:05 AM Earth Standard Time, I, General Robert Leftcourt of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Earthforce, accept control of all Earthforce units returned to Earth jurisdiction." There was a pause. "Welcome home, John."


End file.
